Só uma pitada de Amortentia
by HeyAngel
Summary: Cansado de ver o melhor amigo levando foras de Lily Evans, Sirius faz um feitiço para ela se apaixonar por James durante um dia. Mas Lily acaba sendo a ÚNICA garota de Hogwarts a não ser atingida pelo feitiço. James/Lily & Sirius/Marlene
1. Chapter 1

N/A: Essa idéia surgiu de um episódio de Buffy, A Caça-Vampiros... me lembrou totalmente uma situação que o Sirius colocaria contra eles. Espero que gostem! Totalmente adaptada para o mundo de Hogwarts. Minha primeira fic Lily/James ou dos marotos em geral... =)

* * *

_Capítulo Um_

"Não, Potter, já chega! Não _vou _sair com você! Pela _décima _vez só hoje... NÃO. VOU. SAIR. COM. VOCÊ. E eu já listei ontem os motivos, então... NÃO PERGUNTE POR QUÊ!"

_Caramba_, pensou Sirius observando Lily saindo da Sala Comunal com passos pesados e irritados_._ Esse tipo de cena já nem era tão surpreendente. Na verdade, era só surpreendente quando _não_ acontecia._ Ou Evans está precisando de uns bons amassos ou a TPM dela nunca acaba quando vê o Prongs._

"Bem, tentei", suspirou James se jogando no sofá ao lado de Sirius e abrindo uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada, desanimado.

"Você diz isso desde o primeiro ano", exclamou Peter. "E nunca conseguiu."

"Poxa, obrigado, _Peter_", James disse ironicamente. "Do jeito que ela gritou comigo? É, eu nem tinha reparado que eu não estava conseguindo."

"Caras, não deixem nosso amigo com menos esperanças", apressou-se a dizer Sirius, tirando delicadamente a garota que estava em seu colo para se aproximar de James. Segurou o ombro dele e disse: "O que acha da gente ajudar você com ela?"

"Já tentamos isso", lembrou Remus por trás de seu livro sobre a História da Magia; nem tirou os olhos para dizer: "Na semana passada."

"E na retrasada", acrescentou Peter.

"E vamos tentar nessa semana de novo!" aconselhou Sirius de um jeito mandão. Deu um tapa no peito de James, encorajador. "Você vai sair com Lily, cara, escreve o que estou te falando. Vou dar um jeito nisso. É o que amigos fazem."

"E o que vai tentar fazer?" quis saber Remus, curioso. Quer dizer... todos os planos já foram botados em ação. E nunca saiu um "sim" da boca de Lily Evans para o bordão "Quer sair comigo" do James. Era interessante conhecer mais planos para depois meio que vê-los nunca dando certo.

"Bem, se semana retrasada Peter tentou e semana passada você tentou" disse Sirius, apontando. "Agora eu farei a jogada. Vou conversar com Lily."

Eles começaram a questionar os métodos de "conversa" que Sirius teria, mas o rapaz estava certo de que ia adiantar. No meio da discussão entre eles, Sirius só estava sorrindo otimista: "Escreve aí, Prongs, até o final desse ano você e Lily Evans vão estar namorando!"

James riu pelo nariz e ainda falou com um sorriso esperançoso:

"Bem, temos ainda trezentos e sessenta dias para ver isso dando certo."

Sirius se levantou e ajeitou a gravata no colarinho.

"Desafio aceito, amigo. Lily vai ser sua."

E, naquele mesmo dia, Sirius colocou seu plano em prática.

* * *

"McKinnon."

A garota ouviu o sussurro e parou de andar abruptamente. O corredor estava vazio.

"McKinnon" ouviu de novo.

"Ok, sei que não estou _louca_. Quem está aí?"

"Oi, linda" Sirius apareceu atrás de um pilar, com as mãos casualmente nos bolsos. Marlene segurou o peito, assustada.

"O que você quer agora, Black? Assustou-me."

"Só dizer que suas pernas realmente são lindas. E que quero um favor seu."

"Assim, na maior cara de pau mesmo?" ela cruzou os braços. "Estou indo para o campo agora, com licença."

"Opa, opa, ei, espera" Sirius postou-se a sua frente, impedindo a passagem. E jogou o cabelo liso para trás com os dedos. Até sorriu. "Faz tempo que a gente não conversa..."

"Ainda bem" ela suspirou. "E escutar você só falando merda? Ainda bem que terminamos, Black, agradeço por isso todos os dias."

"Isso não tem nada a ver com o nosso passado, não quero namorar de novo, Merlin me livre disso, para a sua infelicidade" ele retrucou, roçando os dedos longos pelo queixo fino da garota. Ela empurrou a mão dele. "Isso tem a ver com o James e com a sua melhor então adorada e esquentada amiga Lily Evans."

Marlene riu com desdém.

"Oh deixe-me adivinhar. Você quer fazer um favor ao seu amigo e por isso está tentando arrumar a Lily para ele. E você vai me usar para conseguir o que quer. Eu conheço esse jogo, Sirius Black. E se chama 'saia do meu caminho'" dizendo tais palavras de uma forma bem ácida e ressentida, ela empurrou o peito dele e se afastou. Sirius soltou um suspiro.

"Marlene" chamou pelo primeiro nome. "Sério. Não tem nada a ver com a gente isso. Só quero ajudar o James. Vai me dizer que você também não tem pena dele? Evans sempre está dando uns foras bem dados nele e ele vem tentando isso há muito tempo e..."

"Pena de James Potter?" Marlene se virou e franziu a testa. "Ele é seu amigo. Não tenho a menor pena dele."

_Eu realmente magoei essa garota_, pensou Sirius pela primeira vez.

"Tchau, Black" ela abanou a cabeça. "E boa sorte nessa tentativa de ajudar o James. Vai precisar. Mas Lily _nunca _vai sair com um cara tão imaturo quando ele. Ela meio que aprendeu isso comigo. Já saí com um pior."

Nem deixou Sirius responder a isso, pois foi embora e desapareceu de vista logo. O rapaz arrastou os cabelos negros para trás novamente, olhando para as paredes. Agora não entendia por que tinha ido falar com Marlene, pela primeira vez desde que eles terminaram no ano passado. Ele achou que a garota já teria superado e, assim, ele pudesse voltar a conversar com ela normalmente. Ou até mesmo pedir sua ajuda.

Ele sabia que não devia ter dado bola para aquela outra garota da festa. Mas ele não conseguia se segurar. E... namorar nunca foi a praia dele. Sirius ainda tinha muito que curtir nessa vida. Marlene também; ela não precisava de Sirius.

Talvez _ele_ precisasse se desculpar em vez de achar que Marlene ia superar as merdas que ele fazia. Sirius ainda meio que pensava em como eles costumavam se divertir. E como ela sabia _mesmo_ beijar um cara na boca.

Abanou a cabeça e espantou os pensamentos. Ele não precisava de Marlene também. Nem para ajudar com James nem para nada. Ia fazer aquilo sozinho. Peter e Remus já estavam cansados de se meterem nessa história e não surtir efeito. Mas agora Sirius iria conseguir, porque _ele _era o melhor amigo de James e queria ver aquele cara feliz. Nem que fosse por... um dia. Nem que Lily saísse só uma mísera vez com o coitado, nem que ele tivesse que fazer um feitiço com a garota para ela dizer "sim, James Potter, eu vou sair com você!"

_Opa... _parou de andar quando o último pensamento atingiu sua mente. _Até que esse negócio de feitiço não é uma má idéia._

Não. Era jogar sujo.

_Mas ia ser divertido_. _Só por um dia... como deve ser Lily apaixonada? Curioso!_

Pelo James? Ele faria isso.

Pela ética? É... bem, provavelmente nem sabia o que era isso.

Ele faria pelo James e por todas as vezes que Lily disse "não" e perdeu uma oportunidade de se divertir com ele.

Sirius sempre cumpria com suas palavras.

E cachorro era o melhor amigo do homem.

O que poderia dar errado nisso? Um feitiço sem efeitos colaterais, só fazê-la querer sair com James. E quando o efeito do feitiço desaparecesse... bem, James já ia ter conquistado ela. O problema da garota era o mesmo de uma criança quando não queria comer verduras.

Já dizia que não gostava sem experimentar.

Ele faria isso por Lily também. E por todas as vezes que ela perdeu a chance de dar uns amassos em alguém, porque, sinceramente, ela estava precisando urgentemente disso.

Sem pensar em muita coisa – só no fato de que podia dar certo – Sirius passou o fim da tarde na biblioteca. Leu algumas páginas de alguns livros sobre feitiços de amor e escolheu o mais simples, o que menos teria problemas, e que não precisava roubar nenhum ingrediente na sala do Slughorn ou qualquer coisa que ele precisaria para pedir ajuda a Remus, que com certeza não ia aprovar essa idéia. Eles nem precisavam ficar sabendo.

_Amanhã será seu dia de sorte, Prongs!_

Ele só precisava conseguir algum artefato de Lily que fosse _dado por James_. Fácil.

Lembrou-se de um dia dos namorados. James comprara um disco de um cantor trouxa para Lily. Ela provavelmente nunca deve ter escutado, mas deve ter guardado em algum lugar de seu dormitório.

Oh... isso levava a outro problema. Como iria conseguir fazer alguma garota entrar no dormitório dela, de Marlene, de Emmeline e de Dorcas... sem parecer suspeito? Ele podia seduzir alguma sonserina. Mas isso seria trair todos os seus princípios amorosos. E Sirius não confiava muito nelas.

Decidiu fazer esse trabalho com as próprias mãos.

Naquela noite, sabendo que as meninas sempre ficavam até tarde no Cabeça de Javali, teve uma idéia.

"Quer ir com a gente para o Cabeça de Javali?", perguntou Remus, quando saiu do banho. "Nós já estamos indo."

"Hum, não. Agora não. Prometi que ia sair com uma garota agora. Provavelmente vocês não vão me ver por lá", mentiu. "Mas divirtam-se por mim. E agarre a Dorcas, hein?"

Remus saiu abanando a cabeça.

Quando Sirius ficou sozinho, agachou-se no pé da cama de James e abriu a caixa onde ele guardava a Capa da Invisibilidade.

_Sei que prometi nunca usar sem sua permissão. Mas é para o seu bem. Prometo não me usufruir disso. Prometo. Só essa noite, para entrar no quarto da Marl— digo, para conseguir o disco do Frank Sinatra de volta!_

E saiu para a sala, sabendo que estava completamente invisível.

* * *

"Black veio falar comigo hoje" Marlene contou a Lily, enquanto trocava de blusa. Lily estava procurando algum brinco embaixo da cama, escutando a amiga. "Fique esperta, parece que agora é ele que quer jogar você para o James."

Lily apenas deu uma risada, abrindo as gavetas do criado-mudo, e dizendo um pouco avoada, como se estivesse ocupada demais procurando os brincos do que prestando atenção. "Ah, é?"

"Lily, o que tanto está procurando?"

A garota se levantou, jogando os cabelos atrás das orelhas, um tanto _desesperada_. Mas ao ver a expressão de Marlene, ela piscou hesitante.

"Perdi... hã... perdi meu brinco mesmo. Devo tê-lo deixado cair no banheiro e..."

Marlene franziu a testa.

"Que brinco você perdeu? Está usando o que sempre usa agora."

"Oh" _Patética, como pode fingir uma coisa dessas para sua melhor amiga? Marlene não é estúpida_.

"O que você perdeu, Lils?" a sobrancelha de Marlene ficou desalinhada.

"Olha, eu adoro as músicas, ok? E daí se _foi ele _que me deu o álbum? Eu ainda escuto nas férias, está bem? Agora o disco não está mais aqui!"

Lene deu até um passo para trás.

"Você _ainda _temo álbum do Frank Sinatra que _James Potter_ te deu?"

"E alguém o roubou!"

"Bem..." Marlene olhou preocupada para Lily. "Você pode comprar outro, se é realmente da música que você gosta."

"É claro que é só da música, Lene. E o problema é que alguém roubou ou eu devo ter colocado em algum canto que não me lembro. Não sei realmente porque isso seria importante agora, mas vamos embora logo. Depois eu continuo procurando."

"É, as meninas estão nos esperando lá fora."

Lily deu um passo até a porta do dormitório e Sirius, embaixo da capa e com a respiração presa, mordeu o dedo quando ela pisou no pé dele.

"Escutou alguma coisa, Lene?" Lily perguntou, jurara que ouviu um "aaai" sofrido e grosso.

"Só o Frank Sinatra, vamos!" riu Marlene, saindo do quarto dela. Lily ficou irritada.

"Viu? É por isso que eu não quis te contar! Eu realmente _gosto _do Sinatra, ok? E daí que meus pais escutam?"

As vozes dela foram desaparecendo. Quando as duas saíram do quarto, Sirius tirou a capa da invisibilidade. Seus olhos estavam parcialmente arregalados e havia um sorrisinho estancado ali no seu rosto.

"Anotação mental" falou para si mesmo, olhando para o disco de Frank Sinatra em sua mão. "Devolver depois de usado." Parecia que tinha _alguma _importância para Evans. "E pedir desculpas a Marlene." E não por ter chegado a vê-la trocando de roupa há dois minutos.

* * *

N/A: Comentem? ó.ò


	2. Chapter 2

**.:CAPÍTULO DOIS:.**

Os roncos de Peter se fundiam ao barulho ensurdecedor da tempestade lá fora. Sirius esperou ter certeza de que seus amigos estavam dormindo para, naquela mesma madrugada, aplicar o feitiço. Sentou na cama, abriu o livro na página certa, segurou o disco de Frank Sinatra com uma das mãos, deixando a outra ocupada pela varinha. Estava preparado.

Um trovão soou contra o céu de Hogwarts e, por dois segundos, o rapaz prendeu a respiração, receando que um de seus amigos tivesse acordado. Seguiram-se mais dois segundos silenciosos, até Peter voltar a roncar e Sirius soltar o ar com alívio.

– Vamos lá – sussurrou. Era só repetir as palavras que indicavam no livro. Não era preciso fazer poções como a maioria das Amortentia. Esse tipo do feitiço do amor era menos perigoso e menos vulnerável, mas ainda assim surtiria efeito. Não tinha como dar errado!

A ponta da varinha dele deu dois toques na foto do Frank Sinatra do disco. Era isso o que indicava no livro. Apontar a varinha para o objeto. Sirius sussurrou as palavras. Sentiu a energia perpassar sua espinha e, com sinceridade, aplicou o feitiço contra Lily Evans através do presente que James deu a ela de dia dos namorados e foi recusado.

Mas ao mesmo tempo outro trovão berrou pelas redondezas sinistras de Hogwarts e algo estranho aconteceu quando Sirius proferiu a última palavra: "amor". A varinha de Sirius voou de sua mão, as luzes do quarto se acenderam. O abajur e as duas lâmpadas quebraram um milésimo de segundo depois da anterior.

_Que merda foi isso_?

A pergunta também veio da voz arrastada de James, a cama ao lado de Sirius, quando acordou assustado.

Sirius guardou depressa as coisas embaixo do travesseiro.

Remus exclamou do outro lado:

"Quem jogou a varinha na minha cabeça?"

"_Lumus_!" proferiu James, iluminando a cara de cada um. "Padfoot, foi você?"

"Essa varinha é realmente sua, Sirius" disse Remus, jogando de volta para ele.

"Assustei com o barulho, só isso. Caramba, vejam o Peter, nem se mexeu." O garoto ainda estava roncando. "Bem, foi só a tempestade. Vamos voltar a dormir. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

Ele escondeu o livro dentro do pijama para passar o dormitório e entrar no banheiro, onde a luz era melhor. Folheou o livro e releu a página inteira do feitiço, para ter certeza de que era normal a varinha voar da sua mão e as luzes ao redor estourarem.

Ele sabia que não era normal, então estava nervoso e frustrado.

Viu um mero detalhe. Um detalhezinho, logo abaixo da foto. A letra estava menor do que uma formiga, por isso Sirius apertou os olhos para enxergá-las (e não tinha lido antes). Estava advertindo o seguinte:

_Não recomendamos a aplicação do feitiço em noites de tempestades._

Bem, ele podia ter feito em qualquer outra noite limpa, mas _ninguém _lia as letras pequenas!

Mesmo assim uma coisa passou pela cabeça de Sirius Black: "Fodeu."

* * *

O sábado começou como todos os sábados começaram na vida de James Potter: pensou em Lily, colocou sua calça jeans, vestiu a melhor jaqueta, com o melhor par de sapatos casuais. Pensou em Lily mais um pouco, e no sorriso doce que ela nunca lançou a ele. Foi ao banheiro e fez todas as necessidades de um rapaz de dezessete anos, imaginando-se com Lily. Escovou os dentes, sorriu para o reflexo do espelho, não deu atenção ao cabelo, preferindo deixar desarrumado mesmo. Pensou se Lily acharia bonito. Acompanhou os amigos para o salão principal, sentou à mesa da Grifinória e preparou sua torrada com geléia da forma que mais gostava.

E então ele _viu_ Lily entrando no salão com Emmeline e Alice.

Seu dia acabou de ficar ótimo.

_Diga oi_, mandava o seu cérebro toda vez que a avistava.

Mas Sirius levantou depressa e se aproximou de Lily com urgência, antes da garota se sentar à mesa:

"Por acaso você está bem?"

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas.

"Estou ótima, Black, obrigada pela preocupação."

"Não, sério. Lily, você não teve um colapso de noite... sei lá, por causa da tempestade? Quantos dedos eu tenho aqui?"

Por que Sirius estava agindo tão estranho naquela manhã?

"Cinco dedos, Sirius" respondeu Lily lentamente. "Eu sei contar."

"Oh, ainda bem." De repente sua postura mudou completamente. De uma preocupação singela, ela se tornou relaxada e o sorriso dele se abriu lentamente: "Viu James hoje? Ele não está, hum, lindo?"

Por um reflexo curioso, Lily olhou de esguelha para James. Ele estava com geléia no queixo.

"Oi, Evans" ele disse com a boca cheia.

Lily o ignorou. Sirius ficou tenso. Se o feitiço tivesse dado certo, Lily nunca ignoraria qualquer coisa que James dissesse.

E então uma garota no outro lado da mesa em frente a James se debruçou para dizer:

"Está com geléia no queixo, James, deixa que eu tire para você" sorriu a garota, _ajoelhando-se _na mesa para fazer o serviço de limpar James, só que com a boca, lambendo-o. Todo mundo observou a garota fazendo isso nele e ninguém sabia se devia achar isso nojento ou excitante. A garota se afastou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de James, o sorriso estranho na face.

Até James ficou sem reação.

"Hã, valeu, Samantha. Eu poderia ficar andando com a boca suja o dia inteiro, mas agora que você lambeu..."

A amiga ao lado dela disse:

"Não _acredito _que lambeu a cara dele."

"_Nojento_" ouviu-se a voz indignada de Lily.

Mas a amiga de Samantha se levantou bruscamente da mesa.

"Pensei que éramos amigas!"

E deu as costas.

Depois disso, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer num sábado em que deveria ser tipicamente comum.

Sirius e James estavam indo para a Sala Comunal da Grifinória quando uma garota do sexto ano derrubou a bolsa no chão. James logo se abaixou para ajudá-la. A menina era bonita e sorriu para ele.

"Obrigada, James. Você é muito gentil."

"Hum, aqui está sua bolsa."

Ela a pegou, mas ao fazer isso deu um jeito de se aproximar até ficar um centímetro a frente de James, acariciando levemente o seu peito.

"Alguém já disse que você é o melhor apanhador de Quadribol da escola?"

"É bom sempre ouvir isso", ele aceitou o flerte na maior boa vontade.

Sirius ficou observando aquilo com uma sobrancelha levantada. Geralmente quem recebia flertes de garotas era Sirius, e não James. James só queria saber de Lily, Lily e Lily.

"Escute, eu estava pensando..."

A garota parou de falar quando _outra _saiu da sala comunal no mesmo instante. Ela segurava livros no peito quando parou a frente deles.

"Oi, James."

Sirius piscou. Nenhum "OI SIRIUS" então?

"Oi!" James olhou animado com a repentina atenção feminina que esteve tendo naquele dia. Não sabia o nome da garota, mas ela tinha um sorriso interessado no rosto.

"Você já estudou para os testes de Transfiguração? Eu estava pensando se podíamos... estudar juntos e..."

A garota que havia derrubado a bolsa no chão interveio.

"Com licença, estávamos conversando antes de você chegar."

"Ah, é? Eu não acho que ele tenha ficado interessado no seu cabelo de vassoura" a outra retrucou, aproveitando para voltar a James e perguntar: "Então você quer estudar _comigo_?"

"Ele _nem _está na sua turma."

"Mas ele já estudou no ano em que estou. Pode responder a algumas dúvidas", a última palavra que ela disse foi acompanhada com um toque no braço de James. A outra menina xingou: "VADIA!".

"Nós temos que ir" disse Sirius, agarrando o braço de James para afastá-lo delas. Entraram na Sala Comunal, num lugar distante das outras garotas. Que, curiosamente, se interessaram pela entrada de James e não tiravam os olhos dele. "James, cara, não achou aquilo estranho?"

"Aquilo o quê?"

"Samantha deu uma lambida no seu queixo de manhã e depois duas garotas deram em cima de você. Ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que iam se estapear!"

"Ei, isso acontece todos os dias" sorriu James, abanando a mão.

"Não, não acontece. Deve ter acontecido _outra_ coisa..."

"Eu sou gostoso, é isso o que aconteceu."

"Eu sou gostoso também. Aquelas garotas nem sequer _olharam _para mim. Oh, poxa, deve ser assim que Peter se sente quando está com a gente."

"Padfoot, está com inveja?" James riu alto. "Essa é nova."

"Inveja? Não. Estou preocupado. Tentei fazer algo realmente estúpido ontem e pode ser que tenha dado errado. _Pode ser_. Não tenho tanta certeza ainda. Garotas normalmente são estranhas então..."

"O quê?" James cruzou os braços, tirando o sorriso do rosto. "O que você tentou fazer? Por que aquelas garotas também não param de olhar para mim? É legal, mas é assustador."

"É melhor conversarmos lá no dormitório" sugeriu Sirius. Pelo menos estariam longe das garotas e não seriam escutados.

Mas Sirius havia se enganado no minuto em que colocaram os pés lá dentro.

"Oi, James."

Essa garota agora era da turma deles. Estava deitada na cama de James, com o sorriso mais sedutor possível, olhando suavemente para o rapaz. James deu um passo para trás, tropeçando.

"Ah, o que está fazendo aqui, Tory?"

Ela se espreguiçou e depois se levantou para se aproximar de James.

"Apenas querendo... fazer uma surpresinha. Espero que não tenha ficado intimidado."

"Tory, você tem um namorado" lembrou-lhe James. "E ele tem o dobro da minha altura."

"Oh, _aquele_. Você é tão mais gostoso."

"Eh, bem, valeu" ele sorriu um pouquinho, mas depois se afastou. "Não! Isso não está certo! Sirius está aqui do lado e..."

"Blah, Sirius? Ele é bonitinho, mas não é você."

ELE É BONITINHO?

Nenhuma garota jamais falaria isso dele!

Até James não teve como sorrir ao elogio, porque claramente havia algo errado acontecendo.

"Tory, por que você não o espera lá fora?" sugeriu Sirius, mantendo a calma. "Sei que James é irresistível, mas..."

E empurrou a garota para fora do quarto, trancando a porta logo depois.

"O que diabos você fez, Sirius?"

"É melhor sentar" sugeriu o rapaz. "Então. Lembra que eu disse que ia ajudar você com a Lily?"

"Lembro."

"Então. Eu tentei ajudar. Só que de um jeito... mágico. Já que na base da conversa nunca funciona. James, tentei fazer um feitiço para Lily se apaixonar por você e... aparentemente não deu muito certo."

"Ela me odeia ainda mais, não é?"

"Se ela souber o que tentei fazer, provavelmente é isso o que vai acontecer. Mas enfim... acho que o efeito do feitiço meio que atingiu essas garotas que deram em cima de você."

James soltou um riso incrédulo, apertando a mão no rosto.

"Você realmente tentou fazer isso? Tentou fazer Lily se apaixonar por mim?"

"Foi totalmente para o seu bem! Você fica aí desolado com ela sempre te rejeitando e eu prometi que ia te ajudar e sempre cumpro com as promessas que faço."

"Eu sei disso, cara. E agradeço. Mas... se eu quisesse que Lily se apaixonasse por mim desse jeito, eu mesmo teria tentado uma Amortentia."

"Quer dizer que você não liga por ela negar sair com você?"

"É claro que quero sair com ela um dia... mas não com ela presa sob um feitiço, entendeu?"

"Então você não está bravo."

"Não. Eu fico até contente que não tenha dado certo com Lily. E quanto as outras garotas... bem, é bom a gente desfazer o feitiço porque não quero brigar com nenhum namorado ciumento maior do que eu."

"Não tem o que fazer. Só esperar dar vinte e quatro horas."

"Hum? Sério? Tipo, eu vou ter essas garotas dando em cima de mim por vinte e quatro horas?"

"Basicamente isso."

"É muito bom para ser saudável. Temos que achar um jeito de desfazer o feitiço agora. Não é certo deixá-las assim ou se aproveitar disso. Vamos procurar Remus, ele deve saber o que fazer."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, entendo o seu ponto. Se fosse eu, teria aproveitado-"

Sirius parou de falar e se lembrou da voz de Marlene dizendo acidamente:

_Lily nunca vai sair com um cara tão imaturo quanto ele. Ela meio que aprendeu isso comigo. Já saí com um pior._

Se Lily pudesse ver como James era quando as coisas ficavam sérias. As garotas mais bonitas de Hogwarts deram em cima dele em menos de vinte e quatro horas, mas lá estava James, saindo do quarto para encontrar uma maneira de desfazer o feitiço. Ele nem ao menos queria Lily Evans apaixonada assim tão facilmente.

Então Sirius notou algo que nunca havia notado antes.

James _gostava _de como Lily negava as coisas para ele. Se fosse o contrário, talvez ele já tivesse desistido dela.

Mas James nunca desistiu. Porque Lily nunca aceitou sair com ele.

Moony estava no jardim, passando um tempo com Dorcas, quando Sirius e James se aproximaram deles.

"Desculpe atrapalhá-los" disse James. "Mas preciso falar com você, Moony."

O rapaz se levantou da grama.

"O que houve?"

Dorcas olhou para James e concordou.

"É, o que houve? Você andou malhando, James?"

ATÉ VOCÊ, DORCAS?, gritou os pensamentos de Sirius quando a garota apertou o bíceps de James. Quando ela fez isso, Jamie arregalou os olhos e tentou se afastar dela.

Dorcas era de Moony, todo mundo sabia disso. Dorcas era tão de Moony quanto James era de Lily e Sirius era de...

"Oh, cara, acho que todas as garotas estão atraídas por você" exclamou Sirius desesperado. "Moony, fiz um feitiço para Lily se apaixonar por James, mas acabou que o efeito atingiu todas as outras garotas, menos a Lily."

Remus não parecia tão surpreso.

"Eu sabia que ia dar nisso" ele bufou observando enquanto Dorcas massageava o braço de James, que tentou se encolher.

"Como assim?" Sirius quis saber.

"Você acha que eu não percebo quando Sirius Black está aprontando alguma coisa?"

"Então você sabe como desfazer o feitiço?"

"Bem que eu queria" ele estremeceu. "Mas não tem o que fazer a não ser esperar o feitiço dissolver, o que leva..."

"Vinte e quatro horas" completou Sirius, acompanhado a um suspiro de 'é, fiz merda.'

Dorcas estava beijando o lóbulo da orelha de James, enquanto James exclamava baixinho "Foi mal, Moony, foi mal, não é minha culpa, a culpa é do Sirius..."

"Padfoot, leve o James para um lugar isolado" instruiu Remus. "O feitiço só é acionado depois que uma garota coloca os olhos nele. Dorcas estava normal até ele chegar."

"Certo. Lugar isolado. Vamos, James. Dorcas, solte ele, querida."

"O que é isso?"

Uma voz conhecida soou atrás dos garotos.

No momento que Lily viu Sirius tentando afastar Dorcas de James, todos olharam para ela.

E quando se diz "todos" eram realmente todas as garotas do jardim, como se tivessem farejado o cheiro de Lily e, bem, não estivessem gostando do que viam.

"Dorcas, solte o James, isso é nojento" Lily exclamou. "Eu achei que gostasse de Moony!"

Dorcas soltou James no mesmo instante.

E se virou contra Lily.

"Vejam, se não é Lily Evans. A garota dos sonhos de James Potter."

"O quê? Dorcas, você está estranha. O que fizeram com ela?" exigiu saber Lily, olhando para James.

"Longa história" respondeu Sirius.

Dorcas estava chegando perigosamente perto de Lily.

"Mas adivinhe só, Evans. Ele não liga mais para você."

"O quê?" dessa vez ela pareceu realmente surpresa. Ou decepcionada? "Do que está falando?"

"Veja! Lily Evans! A garota que odeia James Potter!" gritou uma garota do outro lado do jardim.

Pelo menos cinco vieram correndo.

Lily deu um passo para trás, olhando assustada para as garotas que estavam se aproximando. Uma delas se distraiu no caminho e tentou ir até James, mas o rapaz se esquivou imediatamente. Essa garota gritou na direção de Lily depois: "ELE ME REJEITA POR SUA CULPA, VADIA!"

Quando uma delas atacou Lily pelos cabelos, Remus foi o primeiro a dizer em voz alta, olhando para talvez a cena mais bizarra de todas:

"Sirius, parabéns. Realmente. Você não só fez as garotas se atraírem pelo James, como também programou elas para _atacarem _a Lily quando a vissem."

Sirius soltou um gemido de lamentação.

Ouviram-se os berros histéricos das garotas. James não esperou resposta a isso e correu tentar ajudar Lily, o que rendeu consequência. As meninas soltaram Lily. Mas mãos agarraram a jaqueta de James, como se ele fosse um astro do rock. James arrancou a jaqueta do corpo para conseguir se afastar daquelas mãos. O grupo de garotas se distraiu com a peça de roupa e elas começaram a se estapear para ver quem ficava com a jaqueta.

"É melhor a gente sair daqui" James ajudou Lily a se levantar.

"O que está acontecendo, Potter?"

"Depois eu te explico e..."

"ELES VÃO FUGIR!" Dorcas exclamou, apontando, parando de brigar pela jaqueta. "NÃO DEIXE AQUELA GAROTA CONSEGUIR O QUE QUER!"

Lily não esperou nenhuma palavra de James. Quando viu aquele bando de garotas correndo na direção deles, ela aceitou a mão do rapaz e os dois correram para dentro do castelo, fugindo da histeria.

"O que vamos fazer, Remus?" Sirius perguntou desesperado.

"Vamos ter que parar o feitiço, antes que alguém acabe se machucando."

"Mas não tem jeito."

"Tem que ter um jeito. Onde está o livro que você usou para fazer o feitiço?"

"No dormitório."

"Pegue o livro e me encontre na biblioteca depois."

"Combinado. Ah, Remus, e desculpe ter feito Dorcas entrar nessa."

"Se Dorcas foi afetada também, provavelmente..."

"Marlene também foi. Ah, não. Só faltava essa."

Sirius correu para dentro do castelo como se tivesse sido designado a salvar o mundo do apocalipse. Quase escorregou quando virou o corredor para subir as escadas até a Sala Comunal. Estava se aproximando quando esbarrou em Marlene perto do Retrato da Mulher Gorda.

"Marlene!" Sirius segurou os ombros dela, aliviado por vê-la ali.

"O que está acontecendo? A sala está vazia, não tem ninguém no jardim e não encontro Lily de jeito nenhum."

"Você não está apaixonada pelo James, não é?"

"O quê, ficou bêbado?..."

"Oh, graças a Merlin" ele a abraçou, sem se conter. "Você tem que nos ajudar. James está com problemas."

"Isso não é da minha conta, Black."

"Dessa vez é sim. Lily está com ele."

"Ela aceitou sair com ele?"

"Ela estava fugindo com ele."

"Hã?"

"De garotas histéricas. Acontece que eu fiz um feitiço para Lily se apaixonar por James, mas não deu certo. Agora todas as garotas estão querendo atacar Lily porque James é apaixonado por ela."

Marlene ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Tentou falar alguma coisa, mas pareceu um peixe fora d'agua, na tentativa de entender o que Sirius contou a ela.

"Ah, não, você não faria isso, Black. Você não seria tão idiota."

"Eu _sou _idiota, Marlene. E fiz a pior cagada da minha vida. Preciso concertar ela, Remus disse que as garotas podem ficar agressivas quando estão com ciúmes."

"É, elas podem."

"Você tem que me ajudar."

Ela abanou a cabeça e finalmente disse:

"Ok, mas pela Lily."

* * *

N/A: Maaaaais um capítulo! Hahaushau Sirius só colocando todo mundo em apuros, hein? Espero que tenham gostado e MUITO OBRIGADA pelos primeiros comentários, girls =D Continuem lendo!


	3. Chapter 3

**.:CAPÍTULO TRÊS:.**

"Por aqui" James puxou Lily para a primeira sala aberta que encontraram. Ela trancou rapidamente a porta atrás deles, impedindo que uma das garotas os alcançasse.

"Potter? Evans? O que fazem aqui agora?", a voz da professora McGonagall soou logo atrás dele e quando James olhou, McGonagall estava se levantando de sua mesa.

"Parecem assustados. E por que você está todo arranhado, Potter?"

Antes de James pensar o que dizer, McGonagall falou de novo:

"Querem um chá enquanto contam o que está acontecendo? Srta. Evans, por que não pega a garrafa na minha sala?"

Lily não era de recusar os pedidos dos professores e, mesmo que tivesse subido os degraus para a sala da professora, ainda continuou com a testa franzida em total incompreensão.

Assim que Lily foi pegar o chá, James sentou em uma das carteiras e apertou os dedos em suas têmporas, um pouco assustado com o que estava acontecendo. Todas as garotas estão obcecadas por ele. Claro que isso soa legal no papel, mas é só uma ilusão achar que isso é divertido.

Todas as garotas, menos a Lily.

"Parece muito tenso, sr. Potter, talvez precise... descansar um pouco" McGonagall se aproximou dele na mesa. James ficou paralisado quando sentiu as mãos da professora apertar seus ombros, iniciando o que seria uma massagem se ela fosse, sei lá, uns trinta anos mais jovem.

Ok. Todas as garotas E a PROFESSORA MCGONAGALL estavam a fim dele.

Aquele foi o dia mais estranho da vida de James Potter.

O rapaz derrubou a testa contra a mesa de madeira, desistindo dessa vida. Ia matar Sirius. Simplesmente ia! E não ia aguentar o dia inteiro para isso.

"Solte essas mãos velhas dele!" ouviu Lily exclamar e, finalmente, os ombros de James ficaram livres de McGonagall, no momento que Lily meio que a empurrou para o lado. "Oh, desculpe por isso, professora. Mas... NOJENTO!"

Ela agarrou o pulso de James e ambos saíram da sala novamente. As garotas não estavam mais no corredor, o que foi um alívio.

Mas o alívio não durou dois segundos, porque James ouviu do outro lado do corredor: "ELES ESTÃO ALI!"

_Impressão minha ou o número de garotas aumentaram?_

Eles foram virar para o lado contrário do corredor, mas McGonagall estava trancando a passagem daquele lado também.

Não se sentiu mais um astro do rock. Correndo de todas aquelas garotas (e da professora McGonagall), James sentiu-se em uma espécie de zumbilândia, só que não era divertido. A única diversão que conseguiu aproveitar foi perceber a mão de Lily agarrada fortemente ao seu pulso, enquanto ela o puxava para baixo de uma escada até a...

Sala de Troféus! Bem pensado, Evans.

James trancou a porta atrás deles logo que entraram, enquanto Lily espiava para certificar que não havia mais nenhuma alma feminina que quisesse dar em cima de James.

"Aqui está limpo" ela disse, ofegando.

E, pela primeira vez, James pôde se sentar no chão e tentar manter a calma.

Lily tinha as mãos na cintura ao olhar para ele.

"Eu estou fazendo o maior esforço para não perguntar o que está acontecendo, Potter. Toda vez que você começa a explicar, vem alguém e dá em cima de você."

"Está com ciúmes?" James ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Não seja idiota. Eu só quero entender porque todas essas garotas querem me matar, enquanto querem beijar você."

"Evans, já viu esse corpo?" ele apontou para si mesmo. "Não as culpem por me desejarem tanto e terem ciúmes de você e..."

"Sirius fez um feitiço para eu me apaixonar por você, mas não deu muito certo, não é?" ela deduziu, cruzando os braços.

James murchou sua postura de gostosão e coçou a nuca.

"Você adivinhou rápido."

"Marlene disse que ele estava tentando aprontar alguma coisa. E então no dia seguinte todas as garotas daqui querem você. Não é difícil desconfiar."

"Dez pontos para Lily Evans por ser esperta" ele sorriu.

"Até uma ovelha perceberia isso, Potter." Mas James viu as bochechas dela ficarem coradas, pouco antes dela virar a cara. "Até parece que _todas as garotas _de Hogwarts são assim tão obcecadas por você. Com certeza isso é magia."

"E é difícil acreditar que não é obra da magia? Não acho que seja difícil!"

"Você é tão convencido!"

"Aposto que só desconfiou que foi um feitiço quando McGonagall colocou aquelas mãos geladas no meu ombro e..."

A lembrança fez os dois murmurarem ao mesmo tempo: "uuuuuuuurgh!" e algo mais estranho aconteceu. Lily soltou uma risada.

Uma risadinha.

James tentou não notar, mas foi impossível. Só que ao em vez de provocá-la por isso, ele perguntou:

"Você não está brava comigo?"

"A culpa foi do Sirius, não foi?"

"Totalmente dele."

"Por que eu estaria _brava _com você, então?"

"Sei lá, você sempre está brava comigo."

"Quando você enche meu saco. E, uh, isso acontece sempre, mas não agora. Agora eu só quero que isso acabe logo."

James concordou, tentando não sorrir muito. Poucas vezes ele tinha a chance de ficar no mesmo aposento que Lily Evans sem ela estar realmente brava com ele. Era uma garota justa: estava brava com Sirius porque a culpa foi dele. E não de James. Pela primeira vez, a culpa não foi de James.

Tentou não dizer muita besteira. E se segurou para não ser um idiota naquele momento. Podia ser sua chance, não podia?

"Quanto tempo vamos ter que ficar aqui?" indagou Lily sentando ao lado dele.

"Sirius disse que isso leva um dia para acabar."

"Um dia? Não vamos ficar escondidos aqui por um dia."

"Eu fico sem problemas."

"Espero que Sirius esteja tentando encontrar um modo disso acabar _rápido._"

"Hey, Sirius pode fazer cagada o tempo todo, mas... ele sempre corre atrás para concertá-las" defendeu o amigo. "Eu _tenho certeza _que Sirius está fazendo alguma coisa para reverter o feitiço."

Lily não retrucou nada; ela sabia que James tinha razão quanto a isso. Mas só uma coisa que não a deixava sossegada quanto a Sirius. E revelou para Jamie:

"Ele magoou muito a Marlene."

James não respondeu, preferindo olhar para as unhas.

"Ela tem esse aspecto todo durão, sabe, de alguém que não se importa muito... e que não se deixa levar pelos sentimentos, mas... eu a conheço tanto quanto você conhece Sirius."

"Hum, Sirius também é... digo, ele também não fica muito sossegado com o que ele fez."

"Você só está defendendo ele ou isso realmente é verdade?"

"Vamos ver. Sirius fez todas as garotas do castelo se apaixonarem por mim. Inclusive a professora McGonagall." Os dois fizeram careta de novo. "E todas essas garotas querem machucar você, Evans. Eu estou _puto _com ele, não o defenderia se não tivesse motivo."

Lily ficou pensativa e mordeu os lábios.

"Bons argumentos."

"Uma coisa que não entendo... Sirius é ótimo em feitiços. Por que você não foi atingida?"

Ela virou o rosto para ele e os dois se encararam por um momento.

"Bem, nada vai me fazer querer sair com você, Potter, nem mesmo um feitiço muito idiota e fácil."

Mas, para a surpresa de James, a garota parecia um tanto _trocista_, como se ela só quisesse provocar James com essa resposta, deixá-lo preocupado e, no fundo, sentir que ainda podia haver alguma chance. Afinal, pela primeira vez, os dois estavam conversando como pessoas civilizadas. E Evans não berrou com ele _nenhuma vez_.

Naquele momento os dois cruzaram os olhares e, em um momento, Lily não conseguiu sustentar muito. Um pouco corada, olhou ao redor da sala de troféu para desviar a atenção. Mas James não era muito capaz de não ficar olhando para ela, para suas sardinhas, para o seu cabelo despenteado com um laço frouxo, para aquele ar de alguém que não dava a mínima para ele... E, certo, James achava isso sexy, embora Lily com certeza nunca tivesse tal intenção de ser. Talvez fosse essa falta de intenção de qualquer coisa que despertava desejos no rapaz. Principalmente de segurar a mão dela e de ouvir um "sim" quando ele perguntar se ela gostaria de passar uma tarde gostosa com ele em Hogsmeade.

"Está silencioso lá fora, não acha?"

Foi apenas Lily fazer essa pequena observação que ouviram, do lado de fora, uma batida estrondosa na porta. Os dois olharam alarmados e se levantaram, portando suas respectivas varinhas para se defenderem. Garotas _realmente _podiam ser perigosas por causa de ciúmes. Então, sim, os dois estavam correndo um perigo bem bizarro.

* * *

No outro lado do castelo, na biblioteca, Remus, Sirius e Marlene estavam debruçados no livro que Sirius havia usado para selecionar o feitiço. Remus passou um tempão tentando encontrar alguma resposta para acabar com o feitiço, enquanto Sirius batia os dedos na mesa até Marlene agarrá-los e fazê-lo parar com o barulho irritante.

"Remus, não achou nada?" quis saber Marlene. Moony estava concentrado. Ajeitou os cabelos e virou a página.

"Acho que... acho que há uma solução, mas precisamos do James."

"Por quê?" perguntou Sirius.

"Existe uma poção aplicativa que desfaz todo o tipo de feitiço. Mas é James que deve beber."

"_Desfaz qualquer feitiço_?"

"Sim. Aprendemos isso no começo do ano, lembram?"

"Não" disseram Sirius e Marlene juntos. Os dois se entreolharam; Marlene cruzou os braços.

"Então... como vamos encontrar o James? Não sabemos onde ele está" acrescentou a garota.

Por um segundo, Remus e Sirius trocaram olhares significativos. Marlene piscou, sem entender o silêncio dos dois.

"Eu sei como encontrá-lo, confie em mim" disse Sirius. "Moony, você então vai preparar a poção enquanto eu procuro o James. Marlene, você..."

"Eu vou com você" ela se dispôs, levantando-se. "Quero dizer, é a minha melhor amiga que está com o seu melhor amigo, então..."

"Uh, tudo bem, se você quer... mas primeiro preciso passar no meu dormitório."

"Ok."

"Vão logo" pediu Remus e os dois obedeceram.

Sirius e Marlene caminharam apressadamente até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Entraram, viram que estava um tanto vazia e Sirius subiu a escadaria para o dormitório.

"Me espere aqui" pediu Sirius.

"Não vou sair do lugar" ela disse. Sirius bateu a porta do seu dormitório. Marlene ficou cutucando a unha.

O garoto encontrou o Mapa do Maroto de James no mesmo lugar em que havia encontrado a capa da invisibilidade. Prometeu que nunca faria nada de bom e tentou encontrar James em algum canto do mapa. Lá estavam os dois. Sala de Troféus.

Depois, saiu com Marlene até lá, ignorando a pergunta da garota sobre como ele tinha tanta certeza que James e Lily estavam na sala de troféu. Por mais que desejasse, jurou que nunca contaria a mais ninguém sobre os pertences de James. Importava-se bastante com a garota, muitas vezes, no entanto, deu a entender o contrário, e podia se sentir culpado pelas vezes que ouviu dizer que Marlene estava chorando por sua causa, mesmo que ela fosse durona o suficiente para negar.

A caminho da sala de Troféus, Sirius não aguentou mais e se permitiu fazer uma breve pausa para segurar o braço de Marlene.

"Escute, se não sobrevivermos..."

Ela girou os olhos mas não interrompeu o discurso dele. Sirius se sentiu seguro para continuar.

"Queria que soubesse que... bem, eu nunca quis... olha, eu sou um idiota, lembra? O que fiz para você não tem segunda chance e nem é isso o que peço. Só quero saber se você realmente me odeia todos os dias agora. Nós éramos amigos antes daquilo tudo acontecer e eu..."

"Sirius, se sobrevivermos, nós vamos conversar sobre isso com calma. Precisamos achar o James, lembra?"

"Eu sei, Lene, mas..."

_Lene_. Sirius não a chamava assim desde os tempos em que namoraram. Sentiu falta dela. De poder conversar com ela. Marlene era a única garota que Sirius sempre iria gostar de conversar, além de fazer outras coisas melhores.

"Conversamos depois. Eu sei que eu não te dei a chance de se explicar por nada, porque não queria ouvir explicação. Mas agora talvez eu queira."

"Isso é um bom começo."

"Um bom _recomeço_. Agora vamos acabar logo com a cagada que você fez com nossos amigos, beleza?"

Sirius assentiu e Marlene voltou a andar a sua frente. Sirius observou seus cabelos negros, sorrindo um pouco. Mas o sorriso logo desapareceu quando os dois se aproximaram da sala de troféu. O tumulto das garotas era enorme. As que estavam na frente batiam na porta com força. Sirius jurou ter visto alguém usando um machado, mas deve ter sido sua impressão. Ofegante, ele se virou para Marlene. Era impossível passar por todas aquelas garotas sem se machucar.

"Você tem algum plano?" perguntou Sirius.

"Na verdade, tenho. Me empresta o seu colar."

"Por quê?"

"Só me empresta."

Sirius tirou o colar do pescoço e entregou a Marlene. Ela conjurou um feitiço rápido e habilidoso na direção do objeto, transformando-o em um óculos.

"O que isso vai nos ajudar? A enxergar melhor o que está acontecendo?"

"Só coloque os óculos."

Mesmo sem entender, obedeceu.

"Fiquei lindo?"

"Ficou... James."

"É, sempre achamos que somos irmãos. Iguais de corpo e alma, não?"

"A jaqueta dele." Apontou para o chão, onde alguma daquelas garotas arrancou do corpo dele durante a fuga. "Use ela. O feitiço é confundível. O que faz a pessoa se apaixonar por outra são as aparências, querendo ou não."

"Então se eu parecer o James..."

"Todas as garotas do castelo vão correr para você." Ela sorriu. "Não é isso o que sempre sonhou, Black?"

Ele fez uma careta. Sempre brincou com o fato de gostar quando várias garotas ficavam ao seu pé, mas agora a graça disso havia se perdido. Principalmente porque, _não_, não era impressão que uma das garotas ali do tumulto estava usando um machado.

"Mereço isso, certo?" ele disse quase para si mesmo. "Eu comecei com isso. Tudo bem, Lene, eu corro rápido."

Marlene agarrou o braço dele e, juntos, os dois se aproximaram do tumulto.

"ACHEI ELE, JAMES ESTÁ COMIGO" gritou Marlene. Depois sussurrou para Sirius: _"É melhor que isso dê certo_."

As garotas pararam. Viraram lentamente em direção a eles. Se elas não acreditassem que Sirius era James, elas nunca sairiam daquela porta. Chegariam a arrombá-la se fosse preciso. Estavam tão violentamente ciumentas que nem raciocinavam para o fato de que só precisavam usar um feitiço para abrir a porta. Mas não. Queriam machucar mesmo.

"É ELE MESMO! Vamos garotas!" McGonagall estava liderando o tumulto, o que era um pouco estranho de se ver. Sirius viu as garotas – e a professora – correndo até ele. Marlene se soltou de seu braço para ele sair correndo, rápido e urgentemente. Ela viu a garota que tinha roubado um machado e, com a varinha, paralisou-a. Tirou o machado da mão dela, quando as garotas já tinham desaparecido de vista.

"Ninguém vai se machucar por causa disso" falou em tom de desculpa por ter usado a magia contra essa garota. Mas não estava assim tão ressentida, porque _essa _garota era _aquela _garota que não parou de dar em cima de Sirius durante todo o tempo em que os dois namoravam. Em uma festa conseguiu deixar Sirius bêbado e, por consequência, fazer o rapaz beijá-la. Na frente de Marlene.

Mas não era hora de pensar no passado. Precisava salvar James e Lily. Correu até a sala e com um _Alohomora _fácil, abriu a porta.

Não tinha ninguém, no entanto. _Ninguém_.

"James?" chamou Marlene em voz alta. "Lils? Eu estou salvando vocês, juro que não quero ver James sem roupa."

"Lene, é você?"

"Onde vocês estão?"

"Dentro do armário" disse James e ele parecia animado com isso.

"Bem, parece que Sirius conseguiu te ajudar em alguma coisa, hein, Potter?" comentou Marlene. "Nós achamos um jeito de acabar com isso. Remus está fazendo uma poção para reverter o feitiço, mas James precisa bebê-la. Então eu estou aqui para buscá-lo."

"Você não pode olhar para mim. Vai querer me ver sem roupa" disse James. "Acontece com todas."

"Então Lily pode levá-lo até a sala de poção."

"Como conseguiu tirar aquele tumulto da porta? Parecia que iam arrombar tudo" quis saber Lily.

"Digamos que Sirius está dando um jeito nisso. Bem, o espaço está livre para vocês encontrarem Remus. Lils, não deixe nenhuma garota colocar os olhos em James até lá. Ou elas vão perder o controle."

"Ainda bem que você nunca perde, Lene!" exclamou James agradecido. "E o que _você_ vai fazer?"

Ela suspirou e olhou para o machado nas mãos.

"Eu vou voltar para salvar o Sirius agora."

* * *

N/A: Mil desculpas pela demora! Será que alguém ainda lê? AHAHAHAH Desculpem mesmo... época de vestibular é muito cabreira. Mas aqui está o próximo capítulo. Digamos que a fic não terá 2389013281 capítulos. No máximo, cinco. Espero que tenham gostado da confusão. Até o próximo! =D Não esqueçam de comentar, hein?


End file.
